


Spoiled

by Ahria



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, Gen, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for 15minute fic on LJ.  Implied Suoh/Nokoru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Forecast

He looked up at the sky and frowned.  Of course the weather man and his forecast of a beautiful sunny day were wrong again.  Thick grey clouds covered the sky, threatening rain any moment.  Nokoru sighed and slumped down into his chair.  Now his excuse for skipping the afternoon meeting was ruined.  He wondered idly if just hiding until it was over would be worth Suoh’s disapproval and decided against it.  Nokoru couldn’t remember when Suoh’s opinion of him had become so important and it unnerved him to think that it dictated so many of his actions.  Torn between amusement and annoyance at his own weakness, he walked to the window and opened it. 

“What are you doing?” Suoh asked softly from his side a few minutes later.  Although he hadn’t heard him enter the room, Nokoru wasn’t surprised.

“Thinking about the rain.” He replied.

“Akira can handle the meeting on his own.” The dark haired boy said after a moment of studying his chairman’s face.  Nokoru smiled brightly and took Suoh’s hand.

“You spoil me too much.” He informed his body guard.

“I know it.” Suoh replied with an exaggerated sigh and a small half-smile.


End file.
